Arigato, Sensei
by KatziusTheAoOni
Summary: Keith Shardis, pelatih galak dari barak pelatihan Trainee Squad, mendapat sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka hari ini. Shortfic. Mind to RnR?


**Yoo! Katzius kembali lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam fandom Shingeki no Kyojin! Kalo saya nongol terus, ntar saya mau berkarir di fandom SnK aja deh :D**

**Oke, oke, saya bikin ini ff cepet2 soalnya saya besok udah masuk :D**

**Jadi, langsung aja, Happy Reading, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : SnK belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigato, Sensei!**

**. **

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

Keith Shardis, pelatih yang terkenal sadis dari barak pelatih Trainee itu menghela napas putus asa di kantornya. Di tangannya tengah terdapat buku catatan perkembangan anak-anak Trainee angkatan 105. Sejak kemarin dia sudah mengadakan pelatihan 3D Manuever Gear, tetapi tidak ada yang memiliki bakat seperti Mikasa Ackerman. Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang bakatnya mendekati sepuluh besar angkatan 104 tahun lalu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ulang, kendatipun dia sering naik darah melihat kelakuan konyol para angkatan 104, dia mau tak mau terhibur. Namun, peraturan tetap peraturan. Dia seringkali menyesal memarahi mereka hanya karena sebuah pelanggaran konyol. Mengambil kentang dari dapur umum, misalnya, atau bercanda saat pelatihan.

Kemudian dia sadar, dia merindukan mereka.

Berapa banyak yang sudah pergi ke alam sana? Keith Shardis tak mau mengetahuinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka semua.

Namun dia tetap tak boleh kehilangan esensi kegalakannya di depan para murid.

Pak Pelatih Keith menghela napas panjang dan menutup buku catatannya. Dia memutari mejanya dan memutuskan akan menyegarkan pikiran dengan minum kopi.

Namun, saat dia baru akan keluar untuk menuju dapur umum, tak sengaja kakinya menendang beberapa buah bungkusan. Dia heran. Tak pernah dia diberi hadiah, sekalipun pada hari ulang tahunnya. Lagi pula, siapa yang mau repot-repot memberi hadiah pada seorang pelatih kejam macam Keith Shardis?

Namun, karena penasaran, maka diambilnya bungkusan-bungkusan itu dan dibawanya masuk. Repot juga membawanya, karena ada dari beberapa bungkusan yang berukuran besar sekali. Semuanya berjumlah lima, dan semuanya bertuliskan, '_Untuk Pak Pelatih Keith Shardis_'.

Maka dia buka sebuah bungkusan kecil di pinggir. Saat dia buka, terkejutlah ia bahwa itu adalah hadiah dari Connie Springer, pemuda kidal berpotongan rambut biksu dari angkatan 104.

Saat pembungkusnya dibuka, isinya adalah sebuah kardus dan catatan. Catatan tersebut bertuliskan;

"_Halo, Pak Pelatih! Apa kabar?_

_Semoga bapak makin galak._

_Saya Connie Springer, hendak berterima kasih pada Bapak, karena bapak sudah menyembuhkan penyakit kidal saya. _

_Ini hanya sekedar ucapan terima kasih kecil, dan mohon jangan tersinggung. Mudah-mudahan hadiah ini manjur._

_Salam Hormat,_

_-Connie Springer,"_

Karena makin penasaran, kardus itu dibuka, dan tenyata isinya adalah krim penumbuh rambut.

Pak Pelatih Keith menepuk dahinya atas kekonyolan murid botaknya ini. Anak itu tak pernah berubah. Namun baru dia teringat, bahwa Connie juga botak. Dia pasti bisa berempati pada Pak Pelatih yang memiliki nasib yang sama.

Hadiah selanjutnya tidak berukuran terlalu besar, hanya seukuran buku. Sepertinya itu memang buku, dan bisa ditebak siapa yang mengirimnya; Armin Arlert.

Terdapat memo pula dalam hadiah tersebut, yang berisikan;

"_Salam, Pak Pelatih yang Terhormat,_

_Saya hanya mau memberikan beberapa hasil penelitian saya terhadap para Titan. Semoga dapat berguna untuk pembelajaran angkatan berikutnya. Anggap saja ini sebagai kenangan dari saya._

_Tertanda,_

_-Armin Arlert,"_

Buku tersebut memiliki judul, 'Senjata Terbesar Umat Manusia'. Namun, yang aneh adalah, buku tersebut memiliki foto sampul bergambarkan seorang Titan sedang menginjak-injak Titan lainnya. Sejak kapan ada Titan yang kanibal? Sudahlah, Dia akan mengecek buku itu nanti.

Hadiah berikutnya berukuran sedang, dan saat dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah seragam Trainee Squad, namun anehnya hanya tinggal separuh, dan juga penuh bekas-bekas darah.

Dan, sama seperti dua bungkusan sebelumnya, di sana juga terdapat memo. Isinya dari Jean Kirschtein, si bocah yang dulu berniat menjadi Military Police.

'_Salam hormat, Pak Pelatih._

_Saya Jean Kirschtein, hendak memberikan seragam milik Marco Bodt, seorang Trainee Squad, dan seorang teman sejati yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya._

_Saya harap Anda memberi penghormatan kepada jiwanya di alam sana._

_Salam,_

_-Jean K."_

Yang berikutnya tidak dibungkus, hanya sebuah busur yang bagus sekali dengan kantong panah yang terisi. Di sisi busur, terdapat tulisan, '_Sie sind das Essen und wir sin die Jager_' yang diukir dengan rapi.

Dan, untuk kesekian kalinya, terdapat catatan lainnya.

"_Halo, Pak!_

_Saya Sasha Braus, hendak memberikan sebuah karya buatan saya, khas dari Desa Dauper. Semoga kenangan dari saya ini dapat berguna, setidaknya untuk membunuh satu Titan saja._

_Salam Kentang,_

_-Sasha Braus,"_

Hadiah yang terakhir sangatlah besar. Saat dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah tengkorak kepala Titan kelas tiga meter yang sudah dibersihkan. Hasilnya, tengkorak tersebut membentuk pajangan yang sangat elegan. Kemudian, di sisi kanan tengkorak itu terdapat ukiran bertuliskan, _'Guren no Yumiya'_.

Dan, di hadiah terakhir ini terdapat catatan pula. Kali ini, dari Eren Jaeger.

"_Salam Hormat, Pak Pelatih,_

_Bagaimana kabar Bapak? Semoga tetap sehat dan aman-aman saja. _

_Saya Eren Jaeger, masih hidup. Dan itu berkat jasa Bapak. Saya dapat bertahan hidup sampai sekarang karena seluruh pengajaran bapak selama tiga tahun. _

_Kendatipun Bapak sering memarahi saya, saya yakin itu karena Bapak sangat perhatian. Sementara, di dunia yang kejam ini, memberi perhatian itu sulit. Apalagi di saat perang seperti ini._

_Jadi, saya hanya mau mengatakan, Terima Kasih, Pak Pelatih._

_Eren J."_

Hati Pak Pelatih Keith tersentuh. Jarang-jarang ada murid yang masih mengingatnya hingga saat seperti ini. Walaupun ini hanya hadiah kecil-kecilan, mereka memberikannya dengan hati yang sungguh-sungguh sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Tak sadar, air matanya mengalir.

_Tok, tok, tok_

Pintu kantornya terbuka.

"Pak Pelatih, sudah saatnya latihan," kata seorang muridnya, yang lalu segera membeku.

"Pak... Bapak... menangis?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tidak!" Pak Pelatih Keith menyangkal seketika dan berbalik. "Pergilah! Nanti aku menyusul!"

"Ba-baik!" jawab si murid, dan setelah menghormat, dia pun melenggang pergi.

Pak Pelatih memandang sekali lagi kumpulan kenangan muridnya itu. Sayang, dia mesti selalu menjadi pelatih yang galak dan tanpa ampun sekali lagi.

Dikuncinya ruangan itu, dan sembari berjalan menuju lapangan, dia memandang langit dan tersenyum, berharap semoga mereka tahu betapa bangganya dia.

"Pak?" salah seorang muridnya menghampirinya lagi. "Sudah waktunya,"

Tersadar dari lamunan, Pak Pelatih Keith mengangguk. "Baiklah! PERHATIAN! BERPASANGAN DENGAN PASANGAN KALIAN! KITA MULAI LATIHAN!"

"_Berjuanglah, anak-anakku, musnahkan mereka!"_

-END-

**Aing dah, ini endingnya gaje beud :( **

**Saya lagi buru2 juga soalnya. Besok udah masuk, sih...**

**Saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yg mau review :')**

**Dan kalo ada yg mau request pairing buat fanfic saya yang 'Day after Day', bisa di sini juga :D**

**Oke deh, kalo gitu saya cabut dulu.**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
